


A Pretty Face [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Dwarven beauty standards, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, for who could ever learn to love a beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo does his best to prove that he isn't completely shallow. The Company doesn't seem convinced, for some reason.</p><p>Story written by panickyintheuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Face [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pretty Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215462) by [panickyintheuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk). 



 

Music:

"Riddles Wisely Expounded (Child 1)" by Anaïs Mitchell & Jefferson Hamer, from Child Ballads

 

Length:

11 minutes, 10 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 10 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/A%20Pretty%20Face%20by%20panickyintheuk.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051111.zip)

M4B - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051112.zip)


End file.
